


成年人的决斗

by zisnothing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, F/M, 性转, 百合, 路人奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: 草薙翔一/草薙仁/穗村尊/鸿上了见 四人性转的场合，互相百合关系混乱，并且都有不同程度的路人奸描写。是草 仁 尊 经营风俗店的前提，注意避雷。





	成年人的决斗

. 

revolver最近非常困扰，她发现在自己的下属中极其流行下班后去某家风俗店消遣，甚至出现了有人为此大打出手的情况。在开除掉那几个打得不可开交的汉诺小兵后，她忍不住考虑究竟是什么风俗店会这么有吸引力。而后，具有严谨科研精神的revolver打开浏览器，开始查找有关的信息。 

是位于link vrains的成人区中的餐饮风俗店，非常有名，在pornhub上有这家店的广告视频投稿，甚至还能查到官网。每日的入店名额也是提前通过邮件抽选的，一周营业的时间只有四个晚上，入店的消费档次也有规定，由低到高共五个档次，对应的是看、摸、舔、蹭、插后穴。每月的累计最高消费者可以体验一次特殊服务，特殊服务是和其中两位招牌店员睡觉，至于怎么睡，官网写的是：可进店看详细条款。 

关于这家情色咖啡店的点评，总体来说不仅服务态度很好，可以肏的女孩子很可爱，虚拟的食物和饮料味道还特别好，有个连续两次都选中的客人表示他有希望成为本月最高消费者，到时候一定要好好品味一下姐姐们的可爱穴。作为店内规矩，客人不能偷拍店员，也不能透露店员的名字，据说风俗店的招牌姐姐（也就是老板娘）的真实身份是黑客，抹杀恶意留言简直轻而易举。 

官网上有一段宣传视频，底下的评论区全是，“我还想再去一次！拜托拜托！”、“一定要选最高档的体验，不会亏的，我上次入店直接双倍最高消费，连插两个美人——爽到飞～”、“已经连续好几天看这三分钟的视频撸管了……你们再不抽中我的话，我是不是就要变成三分钟男啊…………”、“求兄弟们推荐好看的电子鸡鸡外观和电子春药，我被选上了！鸡鸡太丑怕吓到漂亮妹子！！”、“今日打卡老婆视频+1” 

宣传视频里是从食物开始的，热腾腾出锅的美食，被整齐地摆放在桌上，而后镜头抬高、端着玻璃茶壶和茶盏的服务生缓缓走来。即使没有拍脸也会让人觉得一定是很可爱的女孩子，胸部不算小，被钢圈托起来，很柔软而饱满的样子。穿的是女仆制服式的蓬蓬短裙，镜头拉近拍她弯腰倒茶时的乳沟，再一点点移开，最后定格在茶盏中漂浮的红枣切片上。枣核被挖空，留下一个纺锥型的洞。 

第二个画面从小女仆的屁股开始，蓬蓬裙，短短的，走起来的时候很动感，她停下来擦桌子，屁股微翘着，一条腿抬在椅子扶手边，摄像机就往下移，探进裙子里拍她粉红色的合拢的阴唇。 

“欸，里面也要拍吗？”她自己把裙子撩起来，撩到腰上，而后两手向后伸，努力掰开自己的屁股，指甲上涂着红色的爱心，她拉开深肉色的小口，露出里面的肉，像成熟的果实那样：柔软、饱满、鲜嫩多汁。 

镜头很快抬起，抬高的镜头迅速后退，绕过两重屏风，是一个正在脱衣服的女孩子，身体较上一位更饱满，镜头聚焦在她拉开连衣裙侧面的拉链的手指上，指甲上有柠檬黄色的四角星图案。她拉开自己的拉链，裙子内什么都没有穿，没有胸罩，也没有内裤。她用手托着两个圆圆软软的乳房，对着镜头做了挤奶的动作，全身都很白，就连乳晕都是非常非常浅的颜色，明明很大的乳晕，却因为颜色不明显而显得不太色情。坐在软榻上，镜头向下移的时候就稍微抬起一条腿，露出有一点点阴毛的下阴。她把腿收回，跪立起来，两腿之间故意留了缝隙，摄像机从她腿间走过，从前拍到后，连正在收缩的肛口都出现在镜头里。 

镜头对着她一收一缩的肛口不断聚焦拉进，最后她伸出一指挡住后穴，指甲盖上的明黄色四角星亮亮的。 

画面切到另一个类似四角星的图案——其实是四个摆在一起的小茶盏中间留出的空隙。镜头抬高，四个小茶盏是空的，一双美手执茶壶对着其中依次注茶。镜头拉高向后走，那是一个美人的头顶，紧接着，是她曼妙的背影。她把茶盏放下，伸手解开浴衣的腰带，那衣服顺着她的肩头滑下，露出起伏迷人的肩胛骨、腰、臀缝。 

她没有把衣服完全脱下，袖子还挂在手臂上，就那样很优雅地站起来，镜头追着她，一路拍她侧面傲人的巨乳、和根本遮不住什么的情趣内衣，一直拍到她推开一扇房门，榻榻米上是刚才两位女仆。少女的腿交叠，二人的穴内都插着一前一后两个按摩棒，镜头再猛地一转，原来穿浴衣的她的阴部也放着东西。一个很小巧的遥控器连着细绳垂在她腿间。镜头不要脸地凑近了拍，湿漉漉的穴口和湿漉漉的线，以及她手指伸入穴内，一点点地拉出跳蛋的画面都非常香艳。 

一行小字浮现出来，「欢迎您的光临。」 

这个广告视频便结束了。 

鸿上了见忍不住发笑，心想果然很多男性都是用生殖器思考的生物，不过是几个女孩子而已，到底有什么那么值得去啊？大胸吗？了见现实里的乳量是比第一个女孩子更大的，只不过为了在网络中方便行事才使用了这样一个无性别特征的外形，自是认为高人一等。 

网页上的广告结束后自动跳转到下一个视频，开头写着：「要不要来品尝一下呢。」 

revolver的电脑音箱中传出女孩子的娇喘，她赶紧按暂停找耳机，接上耳机后才心惊胆战地继续看，还好没有人发现她正在办公室里看淫秽视频。 

女孩子在自慰的视频，手中拿着颜色艳丽的假阳具在进进出出，指甲上涂着红色的爱心，是方才第一位出场的女仆。她被自己搞得一直在呻吟，镜头稍微向下，原来她后穴里也放着东西，应该是在动的跳蛋，她握着假阳具，声音也很好听，好像还有点害羞，在小声说舒服。加速到高潮后她就把那东西拿出来，对着相机扒开穴口，通道里剧烈收缩，而后忽然喷出水来。对着摄像机一阵潮吹，最后无力地倒下，穴口还在不停流着水。 

第二个画面是在浴室，一高一矮两个女性，矮个子的那个正埋头于同性的胸前，镜头在拍她吃奶的画面，只拍到她湿漉的双唇和那过分丰满的乳头。而后她松口，伸手握住自己方才舔的奶头，手上涂的是柠檬黄色的指甲油。 

镜头伸到水中，她们下体都含着假阳具，被撑得饱满的阴唇抽动着吸住假阴茎。 

画面切换到一双穿高跟鞋、脚尖踮地的足，是一位坐在椅子上的美人，镜头顺着她的腿往上拍，拍到她挂在小腿肚上的蕾丝内裤，紧接着是她大张的双腿，坐在椅子上自慰，一前一后两个穴里都塞满了正在运动的假阳具，她的手正捏着自己的乳头玩耍，声音是很成熟而磁性的，“不可以再偷看了喔——大姐姐的那里，很想看吗？” 

“想看的话也不是不可以，请缴费哦。” 

镜头拍到她的下半张脸，涂着口红，微张着口，而后，从摄像机后面竟然真的射出什么白色的液体，挂在她舌尖、下巴、锁骨、奶子上。就好像真的被颜射了。 

“多谢您的款待。” 

她舔去唇边的‘精液’，自然又是一番花样百出的自慰。 

直到这个视频播完，revolver都还恍惚沉浸在大姐姐充满磁性的呻吟中——就算是身为女孩子的她，甚至都有点想去这家风俗店体会一下传说中宇宙第一的情色服务。她纠结了半天，遂决定遵循本心，以R小姐的名义进行预约申请。 

. 

几天后的夜晚，风俗店中，revolver 换了一个更接近现实模样的外观，靠在风俗店的店员怀里，被她喂下清酒。那是个一头红发的女孩子，看起来应该还在读高中，女仆装的胸口上有小字刺绣：穗村。revolver仗着不会被穗村尊认出自己真实身份，厚着脸皮去摸穗村的胸部，软软的，一摸就知道没穿奶罩。手从上面伸进去就可以摸到对方勃起的乳头和满到从指缝溢出来的胸部脂肪，她摸了一会又觉得无聊，“除了摸可以干嘛？” 

尊还不知道这就是汉诺的领导，只是认认真真地在进行色情营业，“以客人您预缴的金额，可以看、摸、舔、蹭、插……插入。” 

了见起身看看这个很容易害羞的小女仆，“怎么舔？没玩过，你示范一下。” 

穗村一脸羞意，把一侧的头发撩起，她伸手解开了见浴衣的腰带，然后弯腰凑近，“失礼了。”用舌头痒痒地舔她下腹。顺着下面舔，双手很矜持地分开了见的腿，一手侧拉开她的内裤，然后去吻她的下阴。了见的私处有定期做无毛处理，小女仆的舌头可以毫无阻拦地舔到她的阴蒂，是真的很专业的玩法，她不光是舔阴蒂，也含着了见的阴唇，舌头顺着缝隙往里面入侵，湿且热。细密的快感蔓延着，了见忍不住稍微扭腰，伸手下去扣住小女仆的双手，色眯眯地挠着她软软的手心把玩一阵。 

与此处相隔一道屏风的隔壁房间里，作为cafe nagi 的招牌姐姐——草薙翔一已经被两个男客搂着分别做了一回。 

这家风俗店特意设置成热狗车的外观，但是从车厢门进入后就会看到内部不算小的空间，有一处类似客厅那样的设置和两个由特殊屏风隔断的房间，再往里面走还有浴池和更衣室。有些客人们喜欢在客厅里做，让她们穿着很居家的衣服，玩换妻游戏或是公开交配。也有客人不好意思这样，就会要求进入独立的客房。这些在预约的时候就必须做好说明，以便于统计和安排，喜欢公开做爱的客人们会被安排在同一场次，而保守一点的客人们则会被安排在其他场次的不同房间。 

revolver知道隔壁的两人都是汉诺的小兵，方才进门的时候就瞥到两个男人一左一右地把一个乳量惊人的漂亮姐姐压在墙上，拱着吸奶，那成熟丰满正在与男人接吻的美人想必就是店内的招聘姐姐，传说中可以以一对三的绝世美人。两位沉浸喝奶的汉诺骑士绝对想不到、自己的顶头上司正冷眼看着他俩在上班时间偷偷去风俗店消遣。 

现在两个男客又恬不知耻地要舔草薙姐姐的前穴。柔软的洞方才早就在插后穴的时候被影响得高潮迭起，湿得流水，草薙就坐在其中一人脸上，香臀压在男人脸上，被粗糙的大手和舌头肆意玩弄。另一人不乐意，就握着自己的阴茎往美人脸上打，那根肯定是重新定过外形的货，不论颜色和形状都不是天生的人类的阴茎应该有的样子，比起人类的生殖器而言，更偏向于马的生殖器，又大又翘。 

草薙张嘴含着顶部慢慢啜吸，男人伸手揉她的后脑勺，是想要加速的意思，她便笑着尽力放松下巴，伸着舌头仍人肏玩。今天两位客人要玩的是兄弟共妻的游戏，连台本都准备好了，还有摄影机在一旁聚焦他们，再由投影仪把三人交媾的样子投影到房间里的白墙上。 

这些男客通常都这样，因为只有每个月消费第一的客人才能在雌穴里做，于是平常的客人都喜欢舔或者手指伸进去扣玩，也有会用龟头在穴外蹭来蹭去，想着能不能假装不小心插进去爽一回。先前有过违反店内规矩的客人，偷偷插了草薙仁的后穴和雌穴，再把她迷晕，趁这时候去找草薙翔一玩，完全不管不顾地把翔一压着后入，还是在给她也加了肢体病毒后、无套插入前穴……最后一直做到店内的女孩子们大家都满是精液才停手。据说在此后热狗车的防病毒系统就升级了，而这个客人后来不仅被风俗店拉黑、账号还被注销、就连线下真人都被不知道哪里来的小混混揍了一顿。 

草薙翔一最开始经营这家风俗店的时候，仗着网络世界不怕肉体中奖的缘故，让客人们随意做，群p或者轮奸都很经常有，但是每次下线后都被flash back搞得爽到晕过去再被爽醒，甚至出现过假孕症状。后来草薙就不再玩那么野了，她虽然自身性欲很足，不讨厌被肏的感觉，但是太过密集的做爱身体也会累，于是才有了后来需要预约的限制人数的热狗车风俗店。再加上草薙仁和穗村尊一起来帮忙，现在每天的做爱程度也被好好地控制在身体可以承受的范围之内。 

穗村尊是想赚零用钱来打工的，而且居然在老家当不良少女的时候也有过几次性经验，是短暂地援交过一段时间。总体来说不太熟练，但很快就在翔一的指导下找到技巧。虽然容易害羞，不过这也是优点，大多数客人都会喜欢肏害羞可爱的女高中生。 

她和草薙仁的组合备受好评，尽管仁也是性欲极强的体质，毕竟身体还在调养中，因此草薙翔一只让她做擦边球之事。 

把视线放回鸿上了见所在的厢房，穗村尊已经瘫软在榻上，酒杯都倒在身旁，女仆装穿得乱七八糟的。抹胸被扯下，露出一对大奶，乳头红肿饱满，下裙摆被高高撩起，穴口早就湿了，前后穴各放一枚跳蛋，她双眼都失神了，手指里拽着自己的裙边，捏得很紧。了见坐在一旁，也是刚刚高潮完后，只不过她就更加游刃有余了，还拿着跳蛋的遥控器玩个不停。 

“怎么就不行了？刚才不是说还要照顾我吗？”了见伸手去捏那两个圆圆粉粉的乳头，穗村尊就晕乎乎地呻吟着，想推开她，但是没有推动，意乱情迷的样子还挺可爱的。以往来的男客很少有人可以这样精确无误地进攻她的好球带，大多数客人满脑子想的都是插入和奶子、一般在自己爽完后才会伸手去摸穗村的穴、只知道按揉阴唇高潮的那一套，并无什么特别的花样。 

了见在叛逆期的时候有过一小段时间的私生活混乱，曾经有买过很多情趣玩具在自己身上试验过，也有在link vrains里copy自己的数据重新建模、和自己做爱的经历也是有的。到现在已经很久没这么大胆地玩过，她看穗村那样软乎，忍不住凑上去欺负，边接吻边摸进她的雌穴中，两人又大又软的胸部就贴到一起去。她伸手把尊前后穴里的跳蛋拉出来，而后抬起她的一边大腿，自己便也开着腿坐进她腿间，以穴口相对的姿势欺负穗村尊。 

女孩子的阴唇在高潮后还很敏感，了见抱着穗村尊的大腿左右摇晃，磨得穴口又痒又热。 

“不、等等——请您稍等一下、啊。”服务生的腹部都紧绷着，乳房下方的侧肋骨都因为肌肉过分紧张而微微凸显出来。 

但花钱买快乐的客人根本不手下留情，抱着她颠得床都吱嘎作响，女人做爱起来饥渴的姿态根本不输于男人，一双巧手抓起奶子的揉法也很要命，穗村尊在短短几分钟内又一次达到高潮，甚至还可以感觉到客人的雌穴与她的穴口贴在一起对吸的那种感觉，滑溜溜的，又很色情，像两张亲吻的嘴。 

了见看她高潮后的样子极其可爱，便俯下身替她摘了眼镜，搂着小美人一阵亲热。 

这时候有人开门进来，是草薙仁，穿着白和黄相间的女仆装，衣服上乳头的位置被镂空了，露出色泽可爱的乳头，就像喂奶装一样，下面是开档的裙摆，从正面可以看到里面白色的内裤。她一开门看到了见把穗村压着接吻就愣着不动了，直到稍微恢复意识的穗村尊招手让她进来。 

草薙仁通常只是给客人们做一些充满性暗示的表演，或者和尊一同自慰给那些色眯眯的客人们观看，亦或者坐在客人怀里被摸着玩。偶尔也会有客人要求和她与穗村尊玩3p，虽然不能插入仁的屁股里，但是可以让穗村尊压着仁亲亲舔舔，男客就可以插在尊的后穴里欣赏仁的高潮表情——假想自己是在和她做爱。 

自从这个做法传开后，要求这样玩的客人就增多了。也有一边肏穗村尊一边看草薙仁自慰的，还有要和草薙姐妹玩姐妹共夫的，总之人类性欲上头时候的想法简直是千奇百怪。 

草薙仁很少见到女性客人，面对鸿上了见也只是好奇地与她对视，还主动捧起自己的双乳邀请她，“要、来试试吗？” 

了见一手还在穗村尊身上乱摸，一手搂着草薙仁的腰肢，“会接吻吧？”她不等草薙仁回答，就压上去亲，草薙仁双手便软软地勾到她脖颈上，腿也抬起放到了见腿上。她们这边亲得热火朝天，穗村尊躺着等气息平稳就起身凑上前一同接吻。没想到了见已经一手摸在草薙仁的雌穴里抠弄，亲得小女生娇喘不停。 

不出几分钟草薙仁也软在了见怀里，后者把一手的淫汁擦到她裙摆上。 

“你们本事太差了吧、客人都还没爽到诶，怎么就已经是这种受不了的表情？”鸿上了见还不忘伺机讽刺一下怀里的两个美人，不出意外得到一个气呼呼的含泪瞪视和一个主动的亲吻撒娇。 

穗村尊看仁竟然主动讨吻，“草薙姐不是说不可以和你接吻吗？这样是违规的吧？” 

两个厮磨的人停下来看她几秒，又继续热火朝天地亲起来。草薙仁不擅长言辞，就用行动来表示心情。她此前除了姐姐之外、只和穗村尊有过同性的性行为，而鸿上了见是第三位。仁很少亲近除了姐姐之外的人，但是不知道为什么就是粘着了见亲热。还很主动地顺着了见的脖颈往下吮吸，一直亲舔到了见的双乳，那一对乳房的大小比穗村尊大许多，不是木瓜胸型、是圆盘型的美乳，乳头很大，一口含住极其让人满足。 

了见伸手温柔抚摸草薙仁的头顶，另一边不轻不重地捏着穗村尊调情，玩得游刃有余。 

不多时后，草薙翔一也服侍完隔壁两位客人，稍微换了一身的情趣内衣，重新打理了一下才进来，只见自己妹妹和尊都被一个美客拿捏在怀里，客人一抬头—— 

草薙翔一大惊，她当然认得鸿上了见，并且鸿上了见也一脸震惊地认出她来。在不久前的鸿上宅内，她们才见过面的，再者，鸿上了见也是星辰大道热狗车的常客，自然会与老板相熟。 

前一秒还浪荡得不行的了见忽然就心虚了，再一看草薙仁，真是没想到自己竟然欺负的是草薙翔一的妹妹，那纯情可爱的脸蛋和成熟妩媚的姐姐只有几分相像；又暗自后悔刚才进门时没有仔细看，没想到自己下属在搞的就是草薙翔一，早知道就应该赶紧溜了也不至于这么尴尬；更懊恼自己没有早点把虚拟世界有名的热狗车风俗店和星辰大道的热狗车相联系在一起。 

不过草薙毕竟开店久了，这种场面也一下子适应，很自然地做到草薙仁身侧，隔着妹妹看向鸿上了见，“真没想到你也会来我们店里消遣呢，对本店的两名服务员还满意吗？” 

了见心想真是要命，一下子捅到宿敌的大本营，但愿playmaker千万别知道这一切，表面上淡然自如地说很满意，她还没来得及说出现在就离开的托辞——穗村尊便不买账在一旁拆穿她，“客人姐姐怎么就满意了，之前还说我们水平太差吧？” 

草薙翔一微笑起来，把妹妹和尊都打发出去，自己坐到了见身边搂她的腰，绑带式的情趣内衣都遮不住她的乳晕。这种绑带式的情趣内衣的灵感来源多半是sm，了见青春期好奇时也有所了解，不过比起被s女王调教，她更乐意当s女王。然而草薙翔一脸上挂着轻浮而鄙夷的笑意，一副胜券在握的姿态，不知道是不是以往决斗中暗暗帮助playmaker时也是这样的姿态？简直是淫乱的胜利女神。了见每次去热狗车的时候都会‘不小心’偷瞄老板娘围裙里的巨乳，现在竟然真的贴到自己手臂上，一时间不知道是该难为情地接受还是推拒。 

草薙却直接热情地贴上来，边接吻边摸着了见的乳头，还往上面一左一右不知放了什么东西，了见忙着与她口舌相交、不甘输与宿敌的同伙，好半天缓过劲才看到这是类似吸奶器的真空杯，紧紧扣在自己胸上，吸得乳头饱满地挤进去。 

“这是本店的特色哦，”草薙搂着她，舌头蹿进她耳孔内，极为侵犯地让她浑身一颤，“绝对会让你体会到快乐地狱的。” 

吸奶杯的杯口安置了病毒，等了见反应过来已为时太晚，从乳口进入的病毒在体内四处蔓延，很快她就失去了自己对身体的控制权，乳头也不听话地流出奶水。鸿上了见只听说过这种病毒，没想到自己也有亲自体验的一天，更没想到的是，草薙翔一解开情趣内衣的衣带，一对湿漉的奶头顿时从有点湿了的奶罩里显现出来——草薙也给自己加了能够出奶的病毒。 

刚才在隔壁房间时，客人只忙着肏、也不知道多吃点奶、帮忙翔一舒缓因做爱而涨奶的乳房。现在她的奶子无需外力挤压都已经自动溢出奶水，宛若坏掉的水龙头。 

她的奶子很软，贴到了见嘴边，饱满的乳房非常充盈，还带着母性香气，了见难以拒绝，稍微吸着喝了一回。不免心生好奇，“你在现实里也是这么淫荡？” 

“话怎么能这么说呢？”她捏住鸿上了见的奶头，一用力，了见猝不及防地被她挤出两柱奶，可怜地呻吟着，草薙笑道，“在现实里我可是安分的好公民，总是穿着v领低胸装露出乳沟来买热狗的鸿上小姐……才是淫荡吧？你每次盯着我胸部的视线，可比来买热狗的色大叔们还要色眯眯…是想勾引我和你比一比乳量吗。” 

鸿上了见被她的奶头堵住嘴，只能闷闷地哼哼表示反驳，草薙果然是s，一手毫不留情地伸到她腿间去进攻那小小的肉蒂，“就像revolver没有勾引playmaker上床一样，我也没有诱引藤木游作上床哦。他只是一个普通的无知小男生而已，这点你应该最清楚不过——白白辛苦revolver决斗时还给他看衣服后摆遮盖的可爱屁股和驼指、连我都看得食欲大发、而他却只知道决斗……嗯…比起高中生，我们才是更适合彼此的约炮对象。” 

她拇指按着了见的阴蒂，食指与中指抠进了见的雌穴内模仿性交，修剪圆润的指甲在穴内刮挠也仅仅只是微痛，更多的是绵延不绝的快感，从肚子里、脑袋里、雌穴口……从身体的每一个角落扩散开。她喝下的草薙的奶水是有催情效果的，浑身都开始晕乎乎了，什么playmaker……藤木…游作？啊啊、脑袋里很乱、、 

“的确是有想过，能不能用成年人的方式解决他，毕竟会比决斗省事很多吧，而且他的决斗风格也是我不讨厌的类型……唔，所以考虑用肉、肉体收买他…也给他看了腿间、屁股、腋下……以为他不喜欢贫乳，所以有一段时间还私下把revolver的乳量调大…其实也改过性别——但是，他完全不懂啊？！真没想到link vrains里叱咤风云的大英雄其实是连梦遗撸管都没有经历过的小毛孩？！” 

“啊，了见酱的努力被无视了、好可怜。”草薙用母性的爱意抚慰了见，还伸出舌头舔去她眼角的泪水，“忘记掉小毛孩吧，姐姐带你去肉体的天堂哦～” 

“什么——” 

她话没说完就又被乳头堵住口腔，可恶！草薙翔一是奶牛吗，奶汁源源不断，该不会平常热狗店卖的咖啡奶牛里用的是她自己挤的奶吧？呜嗯、、有点难以拒绝…美味的……草薙翔一的巨乳产出的、雌性人类的奶。如果让那个傻乎乎高中生喝一口，应该也会在母性的溺爱中忍不住堕落吧？她双手紧抱住草薙的肉体，大姐姐的身体～超舒服～～光滑如玉，嫩如豆腐，香甜，温暖。 

工作时积累的各种疲惫都被草薙翔一的肉体抚平了，难怪低等汉诺骑士们喜欢来这里，真的好棒♡穴里的手指也好棒，这种世界级的指艺……真不愧是她，了见都能想象到她敲键盘时双手该有多灵活。她是不是也这样对待妹妹和穗村尊？光是手摸一摸就让人快活起来，仿佛有特殊的快乐魔法。私处的快感堆积着，又不会一下太多让了见短时间就高潮，反复的快乐折磨着她，就连自慰时也不曾这般快乐。还有乳房也被温柔照顾……了见不知道自己的奶子其实更像奶牛的乳房，被美人姐姐的手捏着就会不知羞耻地一直流奶。搞得两人身下一遍狼藉，空气里都是奶香味。 

草薙把奶头从她嘴里拿出来，都被吸肿了，了见就半张着嘴，神色迷离，腰和屁股积极地扭动着配合草薙的手指，一副寂寞许久的春态。 

“哎呀，早知道你是这种类型，我也应该用成年人的方式解决与汉诺的矛盾呢♡”草薙把她的下巴抬起来，不知从哪里摸出了项圈给她扣上。那项圈是可以调节松紧的，一旦勒紧就会有窒息的效果。草薙特意算准了她快要高潮，便将项圈一再收紧，手指也随之加速，短短几秒就把了见送上天堂，她足足勒了一分钟才将项圈放松。而鸿上了见已经翻着白眼，露出极度快乐的姿态，整个人紧紧搂着草薙翔一还想再做。 

就在鸿上了见沉浸于草薙翔一的肉体快乐时，外面的客厅里，新来的两个客人也正在热火朝天地和穗村尊与草薙仁做爱。 

本来店里有规矩是不可以让草薙仁做爱的，但是新来的两位客人是汉诺骑士，不知道从哪里搞到两套revolver的制服改情趣哄骗她二人换上，穗村尊不懂病毒那些，觉得热狗店内的防病毒系统应该万无一失。没想到穿上衣服才惊觉浑身酸软无力，只肚子里烫烫地发热。 

那制服的乳头和会阴处都是镂空，穿在身上非常色情。 

两个汉诺小兵看了色心大起，“哇，我就和你说随便找个女人穿上revolver的衣服都会很可爱——对吧！” 

“对对对，我靠，兄弟，没想到你这么有研究！我以前都不喜欢搞高中生的！嘿嘿，今天……” 

“先趁老板娘没看到的时候多玩几下，我和你说，就算销号也不吃亏！上次那家伙肏到她们三姐妹，也只不过是被揍到住院而已！完全值得一试啊！” 

他们猥琐地商量一番，便拉开裤子对穗村与仁同手同脚。通常草薙仁只给客人摸摸看看，除去那次意外，这是她第二次被陌生男人接吻，先前才被了见摸湿又软的穴口很容易接纳男人的阴茎。她唔唔地闷哼，但是感觉也不坏。草薙仁和姐姐一样都性欲极大，现在一周除了热狗车营业的时间里，其他时间都被姐姐强制带上防自慰锁、强制被禁欲，已经很久没有被这么大的东西填满过身体了。 

穗村尊在认真反抗，草薙仁却高高兴兴接受肏弄，汉诺骑士没想到她这么乖，爽得满嘴乱叫妹妹、老婆、甜心之类的下流词，舌头和阳具都在欺负草薙仁的身体。她缺乏锻炼的身体肉感很软，不论是胸部还是肚子都摸着让人满足，有点少妇的丰腴感。男人很爱惜地和她做爱，紧身衣很快就被淫汁弄得滑溜。 

另一边，肏穗村尊的男人也很高兴，“就喜欢肏这么野的，待会把你做爽的时候记得要说谢谢哦！”尊的嘴里被放上中空的口笼，说不出话，想挣扎却没力气，像极了在迎合。男人果然肏她雌穴里，没带套，肯定还加长过阴茎，直顶她子宫口，肏得她一下失去力气。 

男人还不满足，拿出一个针管，对着尊的舌头注射下，“这是会让你变成母狗的好东西喔～明明都出来卖屁股，还不让人肏！我早就想肏你们三个了！”他抱着尊的屁股大开大合，还低头吸着从紧身衣破洞处露出的奶头，“啊——爽死了！早就和你们说应该提供revolver的制服嘛！还辛苦我自己建模！真是的！” 

另一人已经把草薙仁压倒在沙发上，抬着她的屁股加速，“嘿，我其实很想肏revolver大人——虽然他看起来好像是男人，但之前有段时间——你知道吧？revolver偷偷把自己性别设置成女性了，我在电梯的地板上安装了摄像头，看到她腿间的小缝夹着紧身衣一收一缩的！后来决斗直播，果然她给playmaker看屁股！真是骚货，还不给我们肏！！迟早要把她肏成肉便器！” 

那边穗村尊已经像是发情了，男人拿出她的口笼，她也乖乖接吻，还很听话地复述对方口中下流的话语，说什么精液便所、人形奶牛、想被肏死……整个人媚得像狐狸一样，男人亲她几口还不忘记聊天，“revolver肯定很骚，一天到晚踩着高跟鞋，还在playmaker面前扭来扭去，我觉得他俩肯定私底下做过——妈的，playmaker算什么啊，不就是会决斗吗？你看revolver还倒贴！” 

“所以说revolver肯定也是碧池系～啊啊好舒服！吸太紧了宝贝！！” 

“我现在觉得新出的决斗偶像，soulburner也很不错！他背后还有一个洞呢！” 

“那是谁啊？男的女的？” 

“不知道男女，就是会喷火的那个小可爱，看起来特别元气的～还有带红围巾的那个，我感觉应该是女的！就算男的也值得试试看啊……好想往他背后的小洞里射精哦，把他的火全部熄灭——” 

“我也想起来了！就是那个喷火的！真的可爱！你打算怎么肏啊，兄弟也带我一个呗？” 

“这个下次再说，今天先好好玩玩，你快好了没啊？你那个也给我肏肏呗，那么乖，简直是老婆嘛……你看我这个，刚才还很烈的，注射媚药后就和母狗差不多了，你也来试试看日母狗的感觉——巨爽，停下不动的话她还会求你快一点。我看看名字叫什么啊，穗村啊，下次来玩也会找你哦，你子宫口好会吸啊，答应我不要和老板娘说，下次玩也给你快乐药水、” 

男人们在客厅肏得不管不顾，互相换了一轮，又把两人面对面抱起做爱，玩到最后心满意足还不肯退出，搂着两个小美女自拍。这时，走路都不稳的草薙和了见也互相扶着摇晃地从房间出来。草薙比了见高一点，就搂着她的腰，目光一扫到客厅里的狼籍就愣住。 

鸿上了见还有点高潮后的倦意，被草薙扶着走到沙发边，看到自己两个下属正满脸淫笑的时候还有点没反应过来。 

“哦？老板娘？”其中一个男人对着草薙热情打招呼，他没有认出扮成鸿上了见的revolver，“不好意思啦，今天一不小心就和她们做了一下，不过大家都是自愿的，没关系对吧。” 

另一个男人居然嘿嘿一笑，伸手从了见的裹着的浴巾下方摸进去，双手恶狠狠抓住她的软臀，“新来的小姐姐也好可爱哦，让我来给你爽一下——” 

了见勾着草薙的手臂边挣扎边骂，那人好不要脸，居然就凑过来往她腿间乱舔，嘴巴拱着她阴唇。第一个开口打招呼的男人也凑过来想抱了见，草薙飞快地在自己手腕上按了什么，大概是隐形的决斗盘，只听到一声响后，两个男人都倒在地上不动了。 

鸿上了见彻底清醒过来，又羞又怒，她还是第一次这样被下属非礼，那被陌生男人舔过的私处极其不爽，只想要美人姐姐的安慰。只可惜草薙一心查看妹妹和尊的情况，尚未留意到了见那边。草薙仁做得还算清醒，男人没有给她下媚药，而穗村尊的情况就有点……媚药的效果让她又软又馋、饥渴地等待被填满。 

草薙回身抱住了见，抱歉地吻了吻她，“是我的疏忽导致这么不愉快的事情发生…如果了见不介意的话，过几日我再给你补偿。” 

“唔——？” 

“总之，这种事情，还是都忘掉吧。” 

草薙再吻她，而后摸摸了见的额头，后者只觉得一阵温暖后便睡着了，再次醒来时，是在自家书房的登陆椅上。 

昨晚……是睡着了吗？好像忘记登陆link vrains中做什么……该不会就不小心睡到现在吧？！鸿上了见一边懊恼一边去浴室换衣服，脱下内裤的时候看到正中心似乎有湿过再干的痕迹，大概是太久没自慰，睡着的时候流的水吧，也不是要紧的大事。 

今天是热狗车到星辰大道营业的日子，了见从衣柜里拿出一件v字低领的粉色衬衣，再配一件白色开衫，完美衬托出她的大奶细腰翘臀。 

今天也是要偷看热狗车老板娘的美胸的日子呢！ 

了见想：希望这次她可以注意到我的乳沟比她的更可爱。 

至于恢复那一晚的记忆、在link vrains的世界里又一次沉迷于草薙姐姐的肉体、以至于现实中也私下发展为炮友关系，大概还需要一段时间。届时，汉诺高傲的美人，会与playmaker的最强后盾草薙翔一达成肉体共识，用和平的方式解决矛盾，也不失为成年人的手段。 

现在，暂且先让穗村尊和草薙仁抱在一起相互舒缓体内的空虚、草薙翔一继续忙着赚钱补贴家用、失去快乐夜晚记忆的了见正在去买热狗面包的路上。 

而呆头呆脑研究卡组的藤木游作大概是永远都不知道自己身边的可爱女孩子们，刚刚结束了一晚的亲密活动，并且正在往稳定炮友的方向发展中。对于他来说，或许get到撸管的快乐精髓也还需要很长的时间吧。 

成年人的世界由成年人来享受就好。 

  
end. 


End file.
